


Teaching Lessons

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brave New World reference, Dating, Gum - Freeform, Mentioned Magnus Bane - Freeform, Student!Rafael, Teacher!Alec, class clown, quick fic, school au, teaching dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Mr. Lightwood runs his classroom with an iron fist - or he tries to.





	Teaching Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new drabble series: One Word Prompts. I found this list over on Tumblr and decided to run with it. 
> 
> Word: gum

“Good morning, class.”

The group of students mumbled a low, “Morning,” in response.

Mr. Lightwood was not impressed. _“Good morning, class,”_ he greeted with a little more emphasis. The response was much stronger and cohesive. Despite their disinterested gazes, Mr. Lightwood did this _every_ morning to set the tone for the rest of the period.

Every student who was _any_ student knew that Mr. Lightwood was a hardass, who’s only intent was to make sure every student suffered to the worst of their ability. There were rumors that he made several students cry during one of his lectures, and other strings of gossip speaking of how he had no soul, no heart, no love – not entirely true, but it got the point across.

 “Open your books to where we left off, chapter seventeen,” Mr. Lightwood drawled. “Who would like to summarize last night’s reading?”

 _“Boring,”_ a voice in the back of the class quipped, followed by the sharp snap of gum being popped. Laughter erupted from the surrounding students.

Mr. Lightwood straightened. He knew _exactly_ which student spoke, and didn’t need to look up from his book to see the smug look on his face. “How so, Mr. Bane?”

Rafael Bane crossed his arms over his chest. His book sat closed, but out, on his desk. It was well worn, clearly loved with the passing years – or it was borrowed from the library. “It’s predictable.”

With a pause, Mr. Lightwood finally met his bored gaze. “Please continue.”

Rafael pushed a finger into the cover. “John, having been brought in, has these men _monologuing_ like some villain in a superhero movie. Cheap writing, I say.”

“But what of the actual story line?” Mr. Lightwood pushed.

“Filling. We don’t actually _need_ this chapter, do we?” Some students shrugged while others aimlessly nodding, following the rebel leader of their class. “As the reader, we could have gone ahead and made these conclusions for ourselves – _art is bad, science is bad, the truth is bad, bad, bad, bad._ We really only need the last few minutes of their conversation as John is shipped off to whatever exile island they choose.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bane, for your… interesting interpretation.” Rafael saluted. “Now, John has been taken away from the World State, and now we will see…”

The rest of the class period droned on. Rafael finally opened his book, as Mr. Lightwood immediately took notice, but he wasn’t actually reading it. They took turns around the room reading different sections and paragraphs. They finished the book early, and amidst the outcries from students about the brutality of the ending, the bell rang.

Students shuffled for their belongings, as did Rafael, and Mr. Lightwood straightened. “Mr. Bane, stay after.”

There was a slight buzz as the rest of the student filed out the door, mumbling something about his _reputation._ Mr. Lightwood stayed standing beside his desk until the last student left, and the door closed with a soft click.

“Did I do something wrong?” Rafael asked, voice guarded.

“No,” Mr. Lightwood started, “nothing seriously wrong – quit the gum chewing.”

Upon his comment, Rafael threw the stale piece into the nearest trash. They stood there in the silence, and waited. Mr. Lightwood looked down at his watch. Rafael gulped.

“I’m going to be late.”

“Doesn’t that make for a more dramatic entrance?” the teacher quipped. Rafael cracked a grin. Mr. Lightwood checked his watch again, then settled back behind his desk. “You can leave now.”

“Really?”

“Would you rather me do something else?” Mr. Lightwood countered, Rafael shaking his head. “I do have a _reputation_ to uphold after all.”

Rafael huffed. He went to the door, pausing before turning the handle. “Should I tell Dad that you’re coming for dinner?”

Mr. Lightwood finally cracked that familiar smile only Rafael was used to seeing. “That’d be nice. Thank you.”

Rafael saluted. The bell rang overhead and Rafael flew out the door with a string of curses that Alec selected to ignore. Perhaps they’d share another discussion with his father present – just to show how much of a hardass he can _really_ be.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and other drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
